


Ombre & lumière

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence, fantastique, mondes parallèles, rêve/réalité, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il faisait ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, toutes les nuits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ombre & lumière

 

_« Bientôt Luhan »_

Luhan se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber de son lit. Les coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade et le visage couvert de sueur.

-          Luhan ! Réveille-toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! Appela sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le jeune homme inspira un bon coup, avala sa salive et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches pour les humidifier.

-          J'arrive ! Répondit-il faiblement, toujours secoué par son rêve.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il faisait ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, toutes les nuits. Il s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller et était plongé dans un de ces rêves étranges où des créatures le poursuivaient. Il passait ses nuits à courir pour échapper à ces monstres, une ombre le suivant sans cesse.

Luhan n'était pas idiot, il savait que ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais tout lui semblait un peu trop réel. Il avait essayé une fois de s'arrêter de courir et avait été frappé au visage, la violence du coup avait été telle qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut dans sa chambre, affalé par terre. Il aurait même juré qu'il saignait de la tête.

Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu se lever pour aller vérifier, une ombre était apparue devant ses yeux et il s'était rendormi. Etrangement, le lendemain matin il s'était réveillé dans son lit. Il avait inspecté sa chambre mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'avait aucune trace de coups sur son visage non plus.

Autant dire que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il s'était arrêté de courir dans son rêve.

Ce qui l'intriguait beaucoup c'était cette ombre qui semblait le suivre à la trace. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était sa propre ombre mais dans ses rêves le ciel était rouge et le soleil était inexistant. Comment pouvait-il avoir une ombre sans qu'il n'y ait de lumière ? C'était impossible.

Luhan se dépêcha de prendre une douche, se sentant poisseux et sale, puis descendit à la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait. Elle lui embrassa la joue et le fit s'asseoir à table pour déjeuner, l'observant longuement. Le jeune homme se concentra sur sa nourriture pour éviter de croiser le regard inquiet de sa mère.

-          Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-          Ce n'est rien maman, je dois juste être stressé en ce moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera ! Répondit-il dans un sourire.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il répétait la même chose et ses cauchemars ne disparaissaient pas. Luhan ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

 

_« Luhan ! Luhan ! »_

Luhan fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

_« Luhan ! Derrière-toi ! »_

Ses poings se serrèrent et une fine pellicule de sueur apparut sur son front.

_« Attention ! »_

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier, paniqué. Soudain, l'ombre qui le suivait se transforma et Luhan aperçut une silhouette. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à discerner son visage, celui-ci était encore trop flou.

_« C'est bientôt l'heure. Attends-moi. »_

Luhan se réveilla brusquement et regarda autour de lui, agité et perdu. Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi dans la bibliothèque.

-          Luhan ? ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. S'inquiéta son meilleur ami, Yixing.

-          Oui, ça va. Juste un mauvais rêve. Répondit-il vaguement.

-          Encore ces rêves ? Questionna Yixing.

-          Quels rêves ? Fit Zitao, perplexe.

-          Rien. Trancha Luhan avant que Yixing ne puisse répondre. Rien du tout.

Yixing lui lança un regard inquiet mais n'ajouta rien, haussant simplement les épaules lorsque Zitao se tourna vers lui.

Luhan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira. Quels étaient ces rêves ? Quand allaient-ils cesser ? Cette fois-ci il avait failli voir le visage de l'ombre qui le suivait, et il avait entendu sa voix distinctement avant qu'il ne se réveille. Jusqu'à présent la voix qui l'appelait n'était qu'un simple écho. Il avait réellement entendu une voix d'homme lui parler. Confus, il chercha à se souvenir des détails de ce rêve mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Il avait besoin de réponses, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

 

 

Sur le chemin du retour, Luhan se traina mollement jusqu'à chez lui, épuisé. A cause de ses rêves il ne dormait pas beaucoup et il avait l'impression de se réveiller encore plus fatigué que la veille. Ces cauchemars allaient le rendre fou et le tuer un jour.

Il faisait quasiment nuit noire et peu de personnes déambulaient le long des rues. Les lampadaires clignotaient, et s'il ne vivait pas des choses atroces dans ses rêves et n'était pas aussi fatigué peut-être aurait-il eu peur.

La nuit lui faisait beaucoup moins peur que ces monstres immenses qui lui couraient après en faisant des bruits terrifiants et en ouvrant leurs gueules pour tenter de le dévorer. Ils étaient tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres. De vraies bêtes sauvages qui parfois se volatilisaient dans l'air sans que Luhan n'y comprenne rien. Parfois ce n'était que des chimères, prenant des formes différentes à chacune de ses aventures nocturnes.

Luhan fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il buta contre un caillou. Il manqua de chuter et se rattrapa de justesse, jurant dans sa barbe. Il devait être plus attentif à son environnement. S'il continuait à être distrait, il allait réellement avoir un accident et cette fois dans la réalité. Il n'y aurait pas d'ombre pour le sauver.

Reprenant sa marche, il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos et se stoppa net. Il n'y avait pas de vent ce jour-là, comment était-ce possible qu'il ait senti de l'air ? Il se tourna mais ne vit rien.

-          Calme-toi Luhan, calme-toi. Se répéta-t-il à voix haute. Pas la peine de devenir parano.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une ombre lui passer devant les yeux. Surpris et tétanisé, il se figea, lâchant son sac par terre. Ça, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Et il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus trouver une explication rationnelle. Une ombre noire traversant la route éclairée ? Impossible.

Il la revit passer une fois de plus devant lui et s'approcher rapidement de lui et Luhan se mit à crier, se cachant le visage. Allait-il mourir ainsi ? Attaquer par une ombre ? Il sentit de nouveau un courant d'air mais rien ne se passa. Il semblait encore en vie et entier, rien n'était entré en collision avec lui et le silence régnait dans la rue.

Légèrement tremblant, il baissa ses bras et ouvrit les yeux lentement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Rien. Rien ne se trouvait devant lui. Il soupira et se détendit un peu, rassuré bien que toujours sur ses gardes.

-          Luhan. Entendit-il soudainement.

Le jeune homme sursauta, se retourna brusquement et tomba à la renverse lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec un visage inconnu, atterrissant lourdement sur le goudron. Fixant la personne en face de lui, Luhan sentit sa respiration s'accélérer tandis qu'il détaillait l'inconnu. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, habillé tout en noir. Ses cheveux étaient également noirs, et ses yeux sombres. Une aura obscure et sinistre se dégageait de lui. Ou bien était-ce simplement sa peur qui lui donnait cette impression ?

Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, restant stoïque, tandis qu'il fixait Luhan toujours assis sur le sol. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant ses bras le long de son corps. Luhan se recula un peu avant de se lever maladroitement, gardant ses yeux rivés sur cet inconnu. Celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à lui sauter dessus mais Luhan devait tout de même être prudent, après tout il ne connaissait pas cette personne. 

Après l'avoir inspecté un peu plus, Luhan remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose dans son dos. Cela ressemblait fortement à un bâton, une épée ou un sabre, il n'en était pas sûr et ne voyait pas très bien. Ils se fixèrent quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Luhan ne prenne la parole lorsqu'il comprit que le jeune homme ne le ferait pas.

-          Qui êtes-vous ? Tenta-t-il. Que me voulez-vous ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et ne cilla même pas. Le rouge monta au joue de Luhan, il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le fixe avec autant d'intensité. C'était déstabilisant au possible.

-          Si vous ne me répondez pas alors je m'en vais. Finit-il par dire, s'éloignant lentement à reculons.

L'inconnu ne bougea pas tout de suite le laissant s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui, attrapant son sabre ( _c'était donc bien une arme !!_ pensa Luhan) dans son dos et le pointant vers Luhan. Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent et devinrent rouges et Luhan ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier.

Il entendit des bruits, une lame fendre l'air mais rien ne le toucha. Puis, soudain, il fut plaqué contre quelque chose de solide. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se trouvant nez à nez avec le torse de l'inconnu. Luhan ne sentit aucun cœur battre sous ses mains lorsqu'il les posa à plat sur sa poitrine et n'entendit aucune respiration. C'était comme si le jeune homme ne respirait pas et n'était pas humain.

Le jeune homme rangea son sabre lentement mais ne se décolla pas pour autant de Luhan. Celui-ci resta statufié, cherchant à contrôler les battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée. Il allait tenter de se dégager lorsque la voix du jeune homme résonna.

-          Luhan. Dit-il. Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Les yeux de Luhan s'écarquillèrent. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain, l'inconnu le maintenait toujours fermement contre lui. Luhan leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et celui-ci sembla sentir son regard puisqu'il baissa le sien. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau sombres.

Luhan cligna des yeux et l'inconnu se volatilisa.

 

 

Depuis cette nuit-là, les cauchemars cessèrent.

 

 

Cependant, Luhan continua de rêver et ses rêves prirent une tournure pour le moins déconcertante. Le visage de l'inconnu lui semblait beaucoup plus clair désormais, sa voix aussi -bien qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup.

_Lorsque Luhan ouvrit les yeux, il s'attendait à voir les mêmes monstres et bêtes féroces qui hantaient ses nuits. Contre toute attente rien de tout ça n'apparut devant ses yeux. Il se 'réveilla' dans une chambre, très spacieuse et très éclairée. Il tourna la tête et eut un geste de recule lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'inconnu, celui-ci le fixant en silence avec la même intensité dans son regard que lors de leur rencontre dans la réalité._

_Tout d'abord perplexe, Luhan ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le jeune homme était nu comme au premier jour, tout comme lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se glissa vers lui pour lui voler un baiser et se coller contre son corps que Luhan réalisa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se figea, se laissant embrasser, avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de ses moyens et ne repousse le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes._

-          _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria-t-il, paniqué._

_L'expression de l'inconnu ne changea pas, une de ses mains se perdit sur la hanche nue de Luhan tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux._

-         _Luhan. Souffla le jeune homme._

\-         _Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de répéter mon nom et répondre à ma question pour une fois ? S'énerva-t-il._

_L'inconnu se figea avant de se lever du lit sans lancer un seul regard à Luhan. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir le dos nu du jeune homme et un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit obstruée par un peignoir. Désormais habillé, le jeune homme se tourna vers Luhan et le détailla sans aucune honte, rappelant à celui-ci qu'il était toujours nu. Il attrapa un drap et s'enroula dedans, se levant à son tour pour faire face à sa nouvelle connaissance._

\-           _Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce encore un rêve ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et bon sang quel est le vôtre ? Questionna-t-il, haussant le ton._

_Il y eut un courant d'air, le jeune homme disparut de son champ de vision, puis des bras apparurent autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant étroitement._

-          _Ce n'est pas un rêve, je peux te le prouver. Dit-il simplement._

_Luhan ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu ne se penche et dépose ses lèvres dans son cou, suçotant et mordillant sa peau. Luhan étouffa un gémissement, honteux, et porta sa main contre son cou. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cela laisserait une marque. La réalisation le frappa puis tout devint noir._

Luhan se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas peur et n'était pas recouvert de sueur. Cependant une légère douleur au cou le fit grimacer. Il se leva et s'observa dans un miroir. La marque qu'avait laissée l'inconnu était bien visible et rouge violacée contrastant avec sa peau pâle. C'était quoi ce délire ?

Bon okay, maintenant il savait que ses rêves n'étaient pas réellement des rêves. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme existait dans ses rêves et dans la réalité ; et qu'il le protégeait. Et ensuite ? Quelques pièces du puzzle lui manquaient encore, mais Luhan n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner mais il ne sursauta même pas. Il commençait à s'habituer aux apparitions du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha de Luhan et posa sa main sur sa joue, son regard intense l'immobilisant sur place.

\-         Je suis ton ombre. Mon rôle est de te protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix. Tu voyages dans deux mondes différents : le tien, et le mien. Lorsque tu dors dans ton monde, tu te réveilles dans le mien, mais les deux sont réels. Je n'appartiens pas à ton monde mais après avoir longuement cherché une solution, j'ai trouvé une porte pour y accéder. Expliqua-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Luhan resta sans voix, perplexe.

-          Pourquoi tu me tutoies comme si on se connaissait. Marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

\-          Je te connais mieux que personne, je connais tout de toi, ton corps comme ton âme. Répondit l'inconnu, ne changeant pas de ton.

-          Pourquoi je ne te connais pas moi ? Renchérit Luhan, agacé.

-          Tu me connais mais tu as voulu l'oublier. Avoua-t-il d'un ton plus triste.

C'était la première fois que Luhan décelait une once d'émotion dans la voix du jeune homme. Il se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé...

-          Pourquoi ai-je voulu t'oublier ? Fit-il, intrigué.

-          Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Souffla-t-il finalement.

Luhan comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment.

-          Quel est ton nom ? Tu peux me le dire non ? Je ne vais pas t'appeler 'hey' ou 'toi' si on continue de se voir. Soupira-t-il.

-          Jongin. Répondit-il.

Luhan fut surpris que 'Jongin' lui réponde, il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir une réponse. Il répéta le prénom plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

-          Je dois y aller. Lança soudainement Jongin avant de disparaître.

Tapant son pied au sol, Luhan jura. Il détestait cette manie d'apparaître et disparaître quand bon lui semblait. Il devrait lui en toucher deux, trois mots.

 

 

La journée passa lentement, sans incident majeur, et il ne vit pas Jongin. Il attendit le soir mais toujours rien. Il marcha lentement sur le chemin du retour mais Jongin ne vint pas. Frustré, il s'écroula sur son lit après avoir mangé et s'endormit rapidement. Ce n'est pas qu'il était pressé de revoir Jongin mais il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses.  

_Jongin était assis à côté de lui lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et Luhan le laissa faire, sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si son corps connaissait Jongin, comme s'il était habitué à sa présence, à son contact._

-          _Allons-nous toujours nous retrouver dans cette chambre désormais ? Demanda Luhan, curieux._

-          _J'espère. Tu es en sécurité ici. Répondit Jongin._

_Luhan hocha simplement la tête et ne chercha même pas à poser de questions, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Il commençait à anticiper les réactions de  Jongin. Celui-ci  avait décidé de ne rien dévoiler dans ce 'rêve'._

_Le jeune homme se leva lentement et commença à retirer ses vêtements un à un sans détourner son regard de celui de Luhan. Tout d'abord choqué, puis embarrassé, Luhan chercha à éviter son regard mais en fut incapable. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte, il commença à se déshabiller également._

_C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Comme si une force surnaturelle lui dictait ses actions. Pourtant, Luhan n'avait pas peur._

_Jongin s'allongea sur lui, prit son visage en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y avait aucun doute concernant le fait que Jongin savait ce qu'il faisait. Ses baisers étaient brûlants, et rendaient Luhan tout chose. Quelques baisers, quelques caresses, et le corps de Luhan tout entier était en ébullition. Jongin ne laissait rien au hasard, n'oubliait aucune parcelle de peau du corps de son amant. Luhan ne se rendit même pas compte que Jongin s'était insinué en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille._

-          _Luhan. Luhan. Susurra Jongin._

_C'était comme si Jongin le possédait, comme si Luhan lui appartenait. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait protégé, il se sentait voler. Quelle était cette sensation de chaleur qui s'étendait dans tout son corps ? C'était familier, pourtant Luhan était certain de ne jamais avoir ressenti ça auparavant._

_Soudain, l'atmosphère changea, Luhan ouvrit les yeux en grand et sans qu'il ne se contrôle, sa main alla s'enrouler autour du cou de Jongin. Le visage de celui-ci était à quelques centimètres du sien et il ne bougeait plus. La prise de Luhan se resserra sur sa peau, ses ongles laissant des marques. Jongin ne bronchait pas, il se laissait faire docilement._

-          _Tu es à moi. S'entendit-il dire._

_C'était étrange, Luhan voyait la scène comme s'il la vivait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant c'était bien lui, ici, sous Jongin, uni à lui, et surtout c'était sa main qui cherchait à l'étrangler._

_Et puis plus rien. Luhan reprit contrôle de son corps et relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur le cou de Jongin. Etait-ce lui ? La peau de Jongin était entaillée et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa ses doigts sur la peau meurtrie de Jongin et se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coupable._

-          _Je suis désolé...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ? Tenta-t-il, toujours sous le choc._

-          _Tu te souviens. Répondit Jongin, ne semblant pas perturbé._

-          _Je me souviens de quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je voulu te blesser ? Paniqua-t-il._

-          _Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Tu m'as simplement rappelé à l'ordre. Expliqua Jongin._

_Luhan fronça les sourcils, et repoussa le corps de Jongin. Il rougit lorsqu'il se remémora leurs ébats et baissa les yeux vers l'intimité de Jongin. Il était toujours excité. Il se sentait encore plus coupable, surtout qu'il n'y comprenait plus rien._

\-           _Rappelé à l'ordre ? Répéta-t-il._

-          _Je suis ton protecteur, ton armure, ton esclave. Je t'appartiens. Ma vie est à toi. Ton 'toi' actuel me traite comme si c'était l'inverse mais ton subconscient se souvient de tout. J'ai fauté, pardonne-moi. Dit-il, s'agenouillant à côté du lit._

_Luhan se redressa et le tira par le bras pour qu'il se relève, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que venait de dire Jongin à par le fait qu'il s'était mal comporté. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il avait fait une erreur mais bon il ne comprenait plus grand-chose ces temps-ci. Tout lui paraissait flou et surréel. Plus rien ne faisait sens._

-          _Jongin. Relève-toi. Le supplia-t-il._

-          _Tu dois me punir avant. Répondit le jeune homme._

-          _Te punir ? Mais pourquoi ? Ecoute, relève-toi, c'est ta punition. Tenta Luhan, excédé._

_Jongin obéit, bien qu'il semble hésitant. Il s'assit à côté de Luhan et le fixa sans bouger, comme s'il attendait un ordre. Le changement de comportement de Jongin chamboula un peu Luhan qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à commander les autres, il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui._

-          _Et maintenant, que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il._

_Jongin ne répondit pas. Luhan avait bien une petite idée sur la question mais il était incapable de le dire à voix haute. Finalement, il attrapa le bras de Jongin et le tira vers lui, capturant ses lèvres timidement. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite et Luhan manqua de s'arracher les cheveux. Ordre. Oui c'est vrai, Jongin voulait qu'il lui donne un ordre. Okay, Luhan pouvait le faire. Du moins, essayer._

-          _Continue ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure. Marmonna-t-il._

_Jongin hocha la tête et le fit se rallonger, l'embrassant langoureusement._

Luhan se réveilla en forme cette fois-ci, et apaisé. Lorsqu'il repensa aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans ses rêves il rougit un peu avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir où se situait le vrai du faux, ce qui était réel ou non.

Il se rendait au supermarché lorsque quelque chose apparut devant lui. Luhan écarquilla les yeux et se figea face à un des monstres qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans ses cauchemars. La bête se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os (bien que Luhan ne soit pas certain que cette créature soit faîte de chair et d'os honnêtement mais c'était un détail). Il eut la présence d'esprit de courir - après tout c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Normalement c'était le moment où l'ombre apparaissait, pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace d'ombre ni de Jongin dans les parages. Luhan paniqua davantage. Il tourna en rond dans son quartier tandis que les passants le regardaient étrangement. Etait-il le seul à voir les monstres ? Au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé, il se stoppa en plein milieu de la rue. Et si tout cela n'était pas réel ?

Il se tourna et fit face au monstre, se répétant qu'il n'était pas réel. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ce monstre existe.

Juste avant que la bête ne le percute, il ferma les yeux.  Quelque chose toucha sa joue et un liquide chaud coula sur sa peau.

Il sentit un courant d'air et une fois de plus se trouva collé contre le torse de Jongin. Cette fois-ci, il s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, terrorisé. Un silence se fit et il ferma fort les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, son corps tremblait de toute part et ses yeux étaient humides. Avait-il failli mourir ? Il passa sa main sur sa joue et baissa les yeux pour voir un liquide grisâtre et visqueux sur celle-ci. Il essuya rapidement sa main sur son jean, dégoûté.

-          Luhan. L'appela gentiment Jongin.

Luhan se recula vivement et sa main s'abattit violemment sur la joue de Jongin. Sa tête tourna sur le côté et il parut choqué. Puis, sans un mot, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Luhan, la tête baissée.

-          Où étais-tu ? Demanda Luhan froidement.

Il était au bord de l'hystérie et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait failli mourir. Si Jongin n'était pas apparu...Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi Jongin avait-il mis autant de temps à venir ?

-          Réponds-moi. Où étais-tu ? Questionna-t-il.

-          Dans mon monde. Avoua Jongin.

-          Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas censé me protéger ? Est-ce un mensonge ? S'énerva Luhan, confus et effrayé.

-          Je ne peux pas être dans les deux mondes en même temps. Un monstre t'a attaqué dans mon monde au même moment qu'ici. J'ai dû te sauver là-bas avant de venir. Se justifia-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Luhan se massa les tempes, cherchant à se calmer. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Jongin au juste ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...mais il avait eu si peur. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Jongin à ses côtés, sans lui il était vulnérable et constamment en danger. Luhan s'agenouilla devant Jongin et lui fit relever la tête. La joue de Jongin était légèrement rougie mais son teint semblait pâle. Fronçant les sourcils, Luhan inspecta son protecteur, remarquant une tâche sombre sur son haut noir.

Inquiet, il se saisit du haut de Jongin et le souleva, découvrant une plaie ouverte saignant abondamment. Il hoqueta de surprise.

-          Que s'est-il passé ? Tu dois te soigner ! Paniqua-t-il.

Comment Jongin avait-il été blessé ? Naïvement, Luhan avait pensé que Jongin était un peu comme un superhéros, qu'il était invincible et intouchable. Encore une de ses idées stupides. Peut-être était-il temps que Luhan se réveille, le Luhan qui connaissait l'existence de ces deux mondes, qui connaissait Jongin. Son protecteur semblait prendre beaucoup de risques pour lui tandis que Luhan n'était bon qu'à se mettre en danger et à courir devant les monstres. Cela devait cesser.

Luhan sortit de sa chambre en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de ses parents puis ramena la trousse à pharmacie avec lui, ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau, un gant et une serviette. Il ferma sa porte à clé et obligea Jongin à s'allonger sur son lit, ignorant ses protestations. Il retira le T-shirt de Jongin et  nettoya sa plaie en douceur pour retirer le plus gros du sang. Il mit ensuite du désinfectant sur du coton et le pressa sur sa plaie. Jongin ne broncha pas, seuls ses abdominaux se contractèrent sous la douleur.

Luhan se mordit la lèvre et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il se dépêcha de désinfecter la plaie puis la recouvrit d'un bandage, le serrant fort autour de la taille de son protecteur. Il rangea la trousse à pharmacie, mais garda la serviette, le gant et l'eau dans sa chambre. Jongin l'observait faire en silence tandis que Luhan passait le gant humide sur sa peau pour le nettoyer.

Il commença par son visage, glissa le gant mouillé jusqu'à son cou, ses épaules, son torse – sans toucher au bandage – puis ses bras. Une fois chose faîte, il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Jongin le laissa faire. Luhan passa le gant sur ses jambes et ses pieds puis le sécha avec la serviette.

-          Peux-tu rester dans ce monde ? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence.

-          Non. Mon temps ici est limité. Répondit Jongin d'une voix rauque.

Luhan hocha la tête et l'aida à se rhabiller, lui donnant un T-shirt à lui pour remplacer son haut. Une fois habillé, Jongin effleura sa joue du bout des doigts et disparut lorsque Luhan ferma les yeux.

 

 

_\-         Je dois me souvenir. Annonça Luhan lorsqu'il se réveilla dans l'autre monde._

_Jongin hocha la tête et le tira par la main. Cette fois, Luhan ne s'était pas réveillé dans la chambre mais dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Jongin les fit se stopper devant un énorme miroir puis se glissa derrière Luhan, entrelaçant leurs doigts._

-          _Regarde. Souffla Jongin._

_Luhan fixa le miroir. Peu après des images apparurent, tout d'abord floues puis de plus en plus claires._

_Jongin avait les yeux fermés derrière lui, était-ce ses souvenirs ? Luhan se reconcentra sur les images._

_Il vit Jongin et lui se battre contre des monstres, chacun d'eux possédant un sabre, le Luhan sur ces images semblait fort, puissant. Tout devient flou jusqu'à ce qu'une autre image apparaisse. Cette fois, Luhan était assis sur un lit et Jongin était agenouillé devant lui, Luhan caressait sa joue tendrement et lui parlait mais le Luhan du présent n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui disait. Sur une autre image, il se vit fou de rage, se battant contre Jongin, le blessant à la joue. Jongin ne semblait même pas perturbé, comme s'il était habitué. Une autre séquence d'images les montra tous les deux enlacés sur un lit, tous deux nus et liés. Puis une image plus sombre apparut, quelqu'un que le Luhan du présent ne connaissait pas était dans cette scène et se battait aux côtés de Luhan et Jongin. Soudain le monstre s'attaqua à lui et Luhan vit Jongin se stopper sans agir tandis que l'inconnu était propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Luhan se vit hurler et crier de rage puis tuer la bête avant de se précipiter vers le corps inerte de leur compagnon. Celui-ci était couvert de sang et ne respirait plus. Jongin était toujours figé plus loin. Luhan écarquilla les yeux, Jongin n'avait rien fait pour sauver leur compagnon. Une autre image apparut, Luhan semblait furieux et dégageait une aura meurtrière, Jongin se tenait devant lui, à genoux, il était couvert de sang et Luhan continuait de le frapper mais il ne bougeait pas. Il se laissait faire et subissait. Luhan attrapa brusquement un sabre et leva son bras.  Jongin baissa simplement la tête, résigné. Cependant, contre toute attente, Luhan ne le toucha pas et retourna la lame contre lui, se transperçant le corps avant de s'écrouler au sol. Jongin se releva en criant et se précipita vers lui, apeuré._

_Il pleurait. Jongin pleurait pour Luhan._

_Les images disparurent et Jongin ouvrit les yeux. Luhan se dégagea de lui et vit l'expression de Jongin s'assombrir. Il devait sans doute penser que Luhan allait se mettre en colère voire pire essayer de nouveau de le tuer ou de se tuer. Luhan ne comprenait pas ce Luhan du passé. Pourquoi avait-il voulu blesser Jongin ? Pourquoi s'était-il tué? Luhan se tourna et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Jongin, posant sa tête à l'endroit où son cœur devrait battre s'il en avait un._

_-          Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Demanda-t-il._

_-          Je suis ton protecteur. Je t'appartiens. Ma vie n'appartient qu'à toi. Ce jour-là, tu ne m'as pas ordonné de le sauver. Souffla-t-il._

_Luhan ferma les yeux. N'était-ce pas ironique ?_

_-          Qui était-ce ? Fit-il._

_-          Ton fiancé. Répondit Jongin._

_Sans un mot, Luhan se recula et ancra son regard dans celui de Jongin._

_-          L'aurais-tu sauvé si je te l'avais ordonné ?_

_Jongin ne répondit pas._

 

 

Luhan observait le plafond de sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il avait recouvert la mémoire, qu'allait-il se passer ? Le Luhan du passé et du monde de Jongin était mort, seule son âme voyageait entre leurs deux mondes et prenait possession du corps de Luhan du moins jusqu'à l'épisode du miroir. Désormais Luhan n'existait plus dans le monde de Jongin. Il n'existait que dans cette réalité. Jongin lui avait expliqué qu'il était en sécurité, plus aucun monstre ne chercherait à l'attaquer puisque le Luhan de l'autre monde n'existait plus. Les monstres en avaient après son âme auparavant, Jongin lui avait dit, maintenant son âme avait été libérée et n'hanterait plus Luhan.

D'un côté, il était soulagé que tout ça se termine, les monstres, les cauchemars, les rêves, la peur, les blessures...Mais d'un autre, cela signifiait qu'il ne verrait plus Jongin. Jongin n'appartenait qu'à l'autre monde, il n'avait plus de raison de venir dans celui-ci. Et cela attristait Luhan. Jongin allait lui manquer. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui malgré leur relation peu orthodoxe. Si seulement Jongin pouvait être libéré lui aussi.

Un courant d'air le fit sursauter et il se redressa vivement. Jongin apparut et s'agenouilla devant lui. Confus, Luhan s'approcha de lui et lui toucha la tête pour qu'il la redresse.

-          Jongin ? Fit-il, intrigué.

-          Je t'appartiens désormais. Annonça Jongin, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Luhan sourit.

Et Jongin, pour la première fois, lui sourit en retour.

 


End file.
